"Shreds"
About '"Shreds" '''is the second tale in the first episode of the thirteenth season of The Nosleep Podcast. In it, two podcast hosts interview the members of a controversial heavy metal band. Written by D. Williams, it has a runtime of 30:20 and was performed by Addison Peacock, David Cummings, Mick Wingert, Peter Lewis, Jamey Jasta, and Jeff Clement, with a special appearance by actor Elijah Wood. It is the 1552nd tale overall on the podcast. Summary Two podcast hosts, John and Ciara, catch their listeners up on what's been going on in the world of metal music before revealing they've managed to arrange a phone interview with Rob Warren, the lead singer of the controversial band ''Blood of Isaac. He takes the call while driving to bassist Christian Culler's house to pick him up for a rehearsal with the band's other two members, Neil and Louis. Rob talks about the origins of the band's name. A charismatic cult leader, Isaac Miller, used to lead a group of people in their hometown years ago. Convinced he was the antichrist, Isaac and his followers would kidnap people, brutally murder them, and have orgies in their blood. Finally caught by the police, he ordered his followers to kill and eat him before he could be arrested, which they did. He claimed he would return one day to start the group again. Although many of the cult members were apprehended by the police, some of them escaped and were never seen again. After picking up Christian from his house, the interview continues. Christian complains that they've received several threatening emails telling them to stop their Isaac connection and that strange people have been seen in the crowds of their shows. Rob almost runs over a dog and goes outside to check, before running back to the car and saying it looked deformed and strange. They see more strange dogs on the side of the road and rush to the studio, attempting to call Neil but only getting his voicemail. Arriving at the studio, they find it ablaze. Over the phone, John and Ciara hear Rob get brutally murdered by unseen figures while Christian flees into the woods with the phone still to his ear. John attempts to call the police but is unable to get a signal while Ciara tries to calm Christian down. He trips, breaks his leg, and begins pleading with a strange man shortly before he is murdered as well. The man then talks into the phone, revealing himself to be Isaac, returned. John curses him before attempting to call the police again, but hears Isaac's voice on that line as well. Ciara slashes his throat when he turns around and Isaac enters the recording booth. Ciara is revealed to be Isaac's daughter, and the pair prepare to begin the cult again. Cast Addison Peacock as Ciara David Cummings as John Mick Wingert as Christian Culler Elijah Wood as Rob Warren Peter Lewis as Isaac Miller Jamey Jasta as podcast intro voice Jeff Clement as Neil Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:D. Williams Category:Addison Peacock Category:David Cummings Category:Mick Wingert Category:Elijah Wood Category:Peter Lewis Category:Jamey Jasta Category:Jeff Clement Category:Illustration Category:Jen Tracy